<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lace by mika_does_retcon</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395314">Lace</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_does_retcon/pseuds/mika_does_retcon'>mika_does_retcon</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Bottom Armin Arlert, Crossdressing Armin Arlert, Established Relationship, Flirting, Fluff, Foreplay, Kissing, Lace Panties, Lemon, Love, M/M, Making Out, Modern Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan, My First Smut, Nipple Play, One Shot, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Teasing, Top Jean Kirstein, Women's Underwear</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 03:28:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>12,172</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24395314</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mika_does_retcon/pseuds/mika_does_retcon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Armin wears some lacy underwear and a dress to seduce Jean, though he momentarily mistakes Armin for a girl. Jean reacts inappropriately (which is, obviously, what Armin wanted in the first place) when he realises his mistake.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Armin Arlert/Jean Kirstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>92</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lace</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jean held no expectations, apart from a little healthy curiosity, when Armin summoned him to his house for a surprise, last-minute afternoon visit through text. The last thing Jean expected to be confronted with, however, was a girl, opening the door with a shy, expectant smile. Her presence ultimately confused Jean, and the way she stood by the door, fidgeting a little nervously and swaying subtly from side to side, copied Armin's mannerisms to a scarily accurate degree. Her <em>appearance</em>, aside from the white and navy floral dress and denim jacket, matched Armin, too. Her short blonde hair hung in loose curls barely grazing her shoulders, styled in a half-bun hairstyle. Were they possibly related?</p><p>"Hi!" Her bubbly greeting shocked him from his confused fugue. </p><p>"Uh...hi," Jean greeted in his best attempt to be forthcoming in case the girl in front of him happened to be a member of Armin's family he hadn't met before. Instead, he came across as bumbling.  </p><p>Silence awkwardly persisted between them as the blonde girl didn't follow up with an introduction of herself for clarification apart from her persistent smile. Ultimately, Jean decided to take charge and introduce himself first, but a dejected expression and insecure blush replaced her previous eager one stopped Jean's words in its tracks. It truly troubled Jean to watch her face, shoulders, and posture, so similar to Armin's, fall with disappointment just as his boyfriend's would. Nothing tugged on his heartstrings harder. Jean desperately wished for nothing other than Armin's presence to eloquently diffuse the cumbersome situation. </p><p>"You don't like it?" The girl doubted, voice soft with hesitance. </p><p>Suddenly, Jean felt like the biggest idiot in existence; that <em>is</em> Armin. </p><p>Upon closer, stunned inspection, the fact that Jean assumed the girl in front of him was a relative of Armin's, and not Armin himself, was absurd. Armin's boyish, flat chest caused the bust of the dress to sag with no support and he wore the identical brown rope bracelet Jean and Armin exchanged on their one-year anniversary around his wrist. Though, how Jean could not distinguish his identity solely from his mellow, cerulean eyes? Right now, Jean became a touch more surprised. </p><p>"N-No! I mean - yes! I do! I love it!" Jean hurriedly reassured, gesturing to the very different, very adorable, outfit. Judging by his increased, excited heartbeat, Jean really <em>really</em> loved it. </p><p>"Really?" Armin, thankfully, perked up in delight. Jean's enthusiastically overwhelming support spread an affectionate warmth through his chest. This <em>was</em> for Jean, after all. </p><p>"You look great. So, so amazing, I mean it," he complimented, watching as he blushed with modest demurity. Admitting to his idiocy would be difficult, but it was necessary. Jean scratched the back of his neck, blushing from his own awkward mix-up. "I just didn't recognise you."</p><p>"That makes more sense. I was expecting a different reaction, but if you didn't recognise me, then it can't be helped." Confidence returned to Armin in full force as he happily witnessed Jean fall more and more in love with his feminine attire. He no longer felt the need to partially hide behind his front door, or grip the wood to disguise his trembling hands and knees with fear of rejection.</p><p>"Well, I have a wonderful boyfriend. I wasn't going to ogle a girl I don't know," Jean retorted with a nonchalant shrug. </p><p>Stepping to the side to finally allow Jean to enter the house, Armin adorned a playful smile. "I guess you're quite the gentleman after all," he quipped, accepting the familiar, routine kiss on the cheek Jean delivered to him every single time he visited Armin, without fail. With an eye roll, Jean kicked his shoes off, then politely placed them next to the door frame. </p><p>"Of course; how could you doubt me?" Jean's reply feigned shock. </p><p>Once the door was shut and locked, acting as a secure barrier, the momentary silence between them remained comfortable, unlike when Jean laid eyes on Armin the first time. </p><p>"So...why <em>are</em> you wearing that, anyway?" Jean questioned curiously as he stepped closer, thumb experimentally stroking the rough denim jacket. </p><p>"I was with Mikasa today and wanted to get something...for you, actually," Armin admitted. His cheeks dusted impulsively pink remembering his morning's events. The dress was uncomfortable because it was unfamiliar. The loose hanging fabric brushed and stroked Armin's thighs with every subtle movement, and felt smooth on his skin when Jean's busy hands migrated underneath the jacket to hold his waist. "It would have been inappropriate if I looked like a boy, and Mikasa has always wanted an excuse to see me in a dress."</p><p>"Hmm, what did you get?" He posed with the arch of his brow, curiosity suddenly beginning to ache. </p><p>The tantalising blonde didn't divulge so easily. "I'll, um, give it you in my room," he promised. Voice lowering and softening to an airy, breathy tone, Jean discovered Armin's true intentions behind his spontaneous bedroom eyes. </p><p>The desire to immediately move to another, more secluded, more carnal, location hadn't appeared in the forefront of their minds quite yet. Rather, Armin bashfully lingered by his front door, allowing Jean to freely and openly dissect every thread of his attire. And Jean intended on savouring it, too. Though longingly gazing at each other with flirtatious eyes wasn't a new concept, Armin's clothing completely altered the situation. Gender roles or traditional gender appearance never concerned Armin, who was entirely aware he barely possessed overt masculinity. </p><p>Hiding an intrepid smile in Armin's hair, Jean allowed his eyes to shut upon inhaling the sweet, fruity coconut scent his follicles emanated, suffocating and luxuriating from his sinuses. The smell never suited Armin so immaculately. Although, it stirred similar amorous cravings that slowly ignited every part of his nervous system with every moment Jean's fingertips glided over Armin's body. If Jean weren't clutching his body, the lip bitten, dreamy smile Armin expressed would unequivocally force Jean's weakened knees to buckle under his weight. </p><p>"You have no idea how hot you look," he eagerly complimented. </p><p>"Yeah?" A shiver coursed through Armin's body the moment Jean's hot, breathy observation cascaded along his exposed neck. </p><p>"Yeah. I can't stop looking at you..." Jean's eyes roamed all over his body, acting as a second pair of hands. As an act of wanton possession, Jean laced his fingers together against the base of Armin's spine. Ordinarily, the chemistry between them didn't fluster Jean. Armin, currently acting uncharacteristically roguish, barely touched him yet. Jean knew he'd be driven insane by his delicate fingertips the moment they splayed themselves across his arms, or shoulders, or face - where ever Armin felt like spoiling him. </p><p>"I'm really glad you like this," Armin sighed, eyes shutting pleasantly and ruining the infatuated eye contact Jean attempted to keep when their foreheads made contact. </p><p>Jean spied black heeled ankle boots, noticing Armin had spontaneously grown somewhat taller since they saw each other last. Even the plain white socks peeking from the brim of his shoes fascinated the taller boy. Alternative indie fashion was a fashion style Jean wore himself so to Armin, adopting a temporary style that complemented his boyfriend's was a no-brainer. </p><p>"Shit, how'd you walk in those?" He clarified, impressed Armin balanced properly. </p><p>"With major difficulty," Armin chuckled back, finally slinging his arms around Jean's neck. </p><p>"And are you wearing makeup, too?" Jean guessed, astounded at the depth Armin adopted to dress up. Gently cradling his neck, Jean tilted Armin's head in various, subtle angles to admire his visage. His darkened lashes seemed to emphasise his already striking, doe eyes. The rose lip gloss on Armin's lips positively <em>begged</em> to be striped and smudged by Jean's mouth, his tongue, his fingers, his cock, fuck, <em>anything</em> that would make a mess of Armin's face. </p><p>"Ah, yeah, actually," Armin murmured in confirmation. The heat of Jean's less than gentle thumb brushing his chin, daringly tracing the underside of his bottom lip, hypnotically compelled him to mesh into a soft, impassioned kiss with Jean. </p><p>The first kiss always began light to ignite warmth and fluffiness within them. Then Jean succumbed to his impatience and introduced a deeper kiss that already had Armin release a quiet moan against him. As usual, Jean maintained complete control by the possessive hand threaded through his blonde hair. Armin found himself struggling to become accustomed to the challenges his clothing placed; the denim jacket restricted his arms and shoulders and the dress hiked up and exposed a majority of his thighs. The heeled boots, however, allowed Armin to stand properly without standing on his toes to reach Jean for the first time. </p><p>Jean kept his stable thumb on Armin's chin, running his wet tongue along what he assumed was Armin's bottom lip but met the blonde's own tongue instead, surprising him with a sudden, slippery greeting. The simple, warm contact immediately heightened the intensity. For the first time ever, Armin's tongue was smooth, but his lips remained sticky from the gloss. Jean wasn't complaining; it just made him want to taste Armin all the more. </p><p>Nibbling Armin's bottom lip always seemed to tickle him and make him giggle or squeak then press against him as if to coax Jean further. Today, however, he tasted different, but pleasantly so. After pulling back, Jean realise the inside of his mouth practically burst with a light fruity flavour that momentarily shocked him. </p><p>"Is that..." Jean mumbled between their lingering, chaste kisses. "...strawberry?"</p><p>"Yeah," Armin breathlessly answered. Lip gloss messily transferred from Armin to Jean, a sight that Armin suddenly found irresistible. He slowly, sensually dragged his pointer finger along Jean's bottom lip to rid the skin of the sticky product, coyly observing Jean's reactions. "You like it?"</p><p>Jean's tongue continued to be greedy, wetly sucking Armin's fingertips. "Mh, I love it," he eulogized, adoring the strawberry flavour mingled with his skin. Armin let a single pant fall from his lips; from the moment he invited Jean over, he assumed he would be devoured that afternoon. Jean's fiery mouth was missed around Armin's fingertips, instead welcoming kisses on his neck. Armin almost allowed himself to get swept up in Jean's feverish nature until his warm, strong hand travelled up the back of his thigh to grope him under the dress. </p><p>Which was <em>not</em> allowed yet - that would ruin the surprise. </p><p>"W-Wait..." Armin halted, hands firm on Jean's shoulders. </p><p>"Sorry, sorry," he muttered. Regaining composure and not immediately sinking back down to kiss Armin's slender neck, flushed red with arousal. "You probably wanna take those off first." </p><p>Though Jean would have loved nothing more than to slowly strip Armin, his scheming lover obviously possessed alternative plans. "Not exactly. I'll show you," Armin held his hand and began to lead him to his bedroom. </p><p>The path from Armin's front door to the private confines of his bedroom was one Jean traipsed with intimacy, almost like a wolf returning home to ravish his adorable, blonde prey. Armin's unnecessary act as a guide granted Jean unspoken permission to visually, hungrily, molest his form from behind. For once, the journey occupied too much wasted time; Jean's usual step count totalled to fifteen from door to door, then four from door to bed. The liberating undulation of Armin's dress occupied Jean's blood and thought-lacking brain for the meantime. Though, it <em>killed</em> him to not have free access to Armin's ass, the shape and outline of which was usually hugged by the jeans he wore. </p><p>"Won't Mikasa be weirded out if I fuck you in her dress?" Jean asked dubiously. Nothing was better than messianic, sedulous, slovenly sex but he still maintained respect for his boyfriend's best friend. </p><p>Mikasa's acute, knowledgeable departure mortified Armin upon reminiscing: she knew the jaunt her clothing would embark on and wholeheartedly accepted the mess they would inevitably make. "I'll wash it, it'll be fine," Armin assured with a kittenish grin. </p><p>"So, <em>you</em> won't care if the dress gets a little messy?" He challenged. </p><p>"Not particularly. Maybe you'll just have to make a mess inside me instead," Armin offered, throwing a sneaky glance over his shoulder in observation. Knees weak once more, Jean didn't know what he did to deserve such rare spoiling treatment from Armin. In the same strain, it made him feel somewhat uneasy as if he were oblivious to a special occasion Armin celebrated. </p><p>When they entered Armin's room, unsullied and impeccable were the two words that flew through his mind. Jean's self-described air of chaos impishly desired to dishevel both the powdery blue bed sheets and Armin himself. Armin's expression appeared somewhat secretive, and perhaps a little anxious, as he closed his door. Truthfully, he quivered nervously down to his core. Even the daffily charming, utterly beddable smile Jean wore gently coaxing him towards his bed sent his stomach into tighter knots. Of course Armin wanted to join him, but the anticipated surprise hidden underneath his clothing created a battle between his raging libido and fear of derision. </p><p>"So, this is what you invited me over for? To show me how sexy you look in a dress?" Jean thoughtfully boosted his lacking security, smile widening as Armin's blush rose. </p><p>"Mm...not exactly," Armin motioned to himself. "This isn't your surprise." </p><p>"Oh?" He hummed curiously. Armin detested his own unconfident, unsexy fidgeting; he hadn't reacted with such angst since their first time. "What is it, then?"</p><p>Then, with an alluring, shy grin, Armin slowly pulled the dress up past his slender, milky white thighs (all the while Jean, mystified and eager, leaned forward) to reveal a pair of pastel blue, diaphanous lace panties. All of Jean's facial features opened and dropped with a slight 'pop' in starstruck wonder. The entire fabric consisted of semi-transparent lace, leaving absolutely nothing to Jean's overactive imagination. Tiny pink and white decorative roses, complete with tinier green leaves, decorated the waistline and added to the panties' effeminate appeal. A piece of clothing never suited Armin so delectably. </p><p>"<em>This</em> is..." Armin murmured. Grateful that his boyfriend never attempted to shield how openly he adored the underwear, Armin's face only continued to grow warmer witnessing Jean's arousal and inability to speak coherent sentences. </p><p>"M-My God..." Jean managed to stammer in a mumble, swallowing thickly as he reached forward to touch the soft, textured lace for the first time. </p><p>Jean's fingertips stole the first touch, then his palms held Armin's slight hips like a lifeline to just...stare - wide-eyed and mesmerised. Glimpses of his sensitive skin were caught through the gaps of the decorative lace, prompting Jean to salivate over what Armin hid underneath. Like a second instinct, Jean buried his face in the fabric to wholeheartedly <em>breathe</em> Armin's sweet scent as if he were oxygen itself and began to kiss, suck and lovingly reward Armin's already erect cock over the fabric. No matter how often Jean touched him, all it took was a simple wet kiss to kick-start Armin's deprived trembling, already feeling amazing. Sucking in a stuttering breath through his teeth, Armin languidly dragged his fingers through Jean's chestnut hair to grab his attention. </p><p>"H-Hey..." Armin smothered his bashful smile with his dress as Jean's melty, chocolate brown eyes gazed up at him. Though the dress concealed Jean's greedy mouth, Armin detected his inability to wait patiently. "You like it?"</p><p>"Fuck, baby, I love it," he mumbled. Jean's low, rumbling words were spoken into Armin's skin, each letter sending a different unique vibration against his belly. Just how long had Armin been waiting, hot and bothered, for him? "Let me take them off now? Please?"</p><p>"Not yet," Armin tutted softly and stepped from his begging hold.</p><p>Frustrated and tightly constricted within the confines of his ripped jeans, Jean, unfortunately, let go of the vision of Armin stripping for him. "And that's why you're dressed like that?" Jean clarified, breathless. </p><p>"Mhm!" Releasing the hem of the dress, gravity cruelly covered Armin's panties. Jean's instinctual reaction was to pout with raging disappointment before Armin grasped his chin between a thumb and index finger, forcing him to meet his glimmering cobalt eyes. When did this stunning, shy creature become so overtly erotic? "I'm pleased you like it, but there's one more thing." </p><p>Hopelessly captivated, Jean's eyes followed the denim jacket he leisurely, painstakingly, peeled off and gracefully tossed onto the ground. After dragging his eyes back to Armin, he groaned upon discovering a small lacy bralette, identical in colour and design to the matching panties, underneath the dress. </p><p>"Jesus <em>Christ</em>, you're gonna give me a heart attack," Jean breathed. A throb between his legs, fierce and desirous, enhanced the intense sense of longing to completely fast track the situation to suit his preferred pace. </p><p>"Heh...that's not what I wanted to give you," he mused humorously, slipping the boots off of his feet and remaining in the white cotton socks. Only then did Armin consent to being tugged forward by the dress, offering little resistance. Jean's hands spread over the front of his chest and the sides of his rib cage, feeling the expansion and contraction with every heavily laboured breath. </p><p>"Did you model this for anybody else?" Jean quietly questioned - a little jealous or envious that anybody else could have had the opportunity to see Armin's sexy outfit before <em>he</em> could. He continued to gaze up at Armin's flushed face longingly while groping Armin's petit pectorals as if they were non-existent breasts. It was difficult to believe that Armin previously hesitated because he should know Jean would love him in any article of clothing. </p><p>"No, of course not. Not even Mikasa, just you, Jean," Armin insisted, placing encouraging hands around Jean's wrists to keep him caressing his chest. Jean's heat penetrated through the two layers of fabric, already compelling Armin to curl into Jean and succumb to his untameable mouth and hands. Should this light-touch feel as good as it did to Armin? His heart lurched every time Jean's hands moved and massaged his flesh. </p><p>"Good..." Jean praised as his thumbs hooked underneath Armin's spaghetti dress straps, intent on sliding them down his ethereal shoulders. </p><p>Before Jean could continue his covetous resolve, Armin freed his wrists to instead settle on the carpeted floor and between Jean's marginally spread legs. The sight of the top of Armin's blonde head, and the devilish subtle half-smile Armin wore before engaging in oral, never failed to send anticipated shivers through Jean's system. Excitement bubbled within the pit of Armin's stomach as potent as a child's science experiment, mouth already lubricating in preparation. Armin's fingers splayed and gently pressed to the front of Jean's pants. A hopelessly complacent grin adorned Armin's lips as he felt how much he had stirred Jean already, judging by the pleased sigh he expelled. </p><p>Jean lightly traced the shell of Armin's ear with his thumb. "Babe," he prompted his attention. </p><p>"What's up?" Armin nuzzled his inner thigh, gazing up at his taller lover from beneath his eyelashes. </p><p>Jean's breath hitched in his throat, feeling undeserved; how could someone appear so innocent and affectionate, while wearing something so lewd?</p><p>"Come back up here," Jean beckoned softly, tilting his head up by cupping his face just under his jaw. While his own heartbeat quickened, Jean felt Armin's pulse beating beneath his palm. The angle provided Jean the perfect opportunity to peek down the loose dress. From the straps of the bralette supported by Armin's shoulders to the immoderately taut lace stretched across the bulge between Armin's legs, Jean couldn't help but think about the gorgeous contrast between his pale, slender skin and the baby blue material. Would Jean remove them once he attains his chance? Or should he unceremoniously push the panties aside for easier access?</p><p>His pants being unzipped, granting freedom and relief, knocked him from his hungry trance. Fingertips reached into Jean's pants to eagerly collect and expertly handle their prize, though one hand quickly strayed underneath Jean's pale green shirt, memorising Jean's tense stomach and defined abdomen. Because Armin swooned over how much fiercer, and sexier, Jean's striking brown eyes appeared while wearing green, the brunette's wardrobe choices shifted over time to consist of mostly green and black. Armin absolutely adored looking up at his eyes from his current angle. </p><p>"You want it, right?" Armin's warm sigh ghosted over his equally warm flesh, taking utter joy in toying with Jean for the moment. He pressed his lips together in frustration and to catch a pleased sigh; being teased was the last thing on Jean's agenda for the day. </p><p>He would <em>so</em> exact revenge on Armin later. </p><p>"I-I do..." Jean breathed. Watching Armin's lips move, just inches away from his sensitive glands, was pure torture at this point. Just the sight of those lip gloss stained, strawberry flavoured lips made Jean crave them tightly wrapped around him. His hand tangled itself into Armin's hair from his blushing cheek. </p><p>"You're already hard." Armin pressed a gentle, wet kiss to the tip of his sensitive glans, hands gently circling around the shaft. Sensitive to his teasing, Jean already uttered a swear at the hot contact. "It would be a waste if you didn't want it..."</p><p>Armin's mouth trailed kisses down the glans, growing in intensity and sloppiness upon reaching Jean's frenulum. An involuntary, pleasurable twitch progressed through Jean's body with every swirl or prod of Armin's soft tongue as if he had memorised him. The firm grip around Jean's shaft, just the way he liked it, pleasantly squeezed him as blood flow increased. Once Armin deemed Jean slick enough, he enveloped Jean's glans with an exhilarated moan enthusiastic sucks. The taste and texture of Jean's skin staining his taste buds never failed to encourage Armin, not to mention Jean loved watching him come undone barely even beginning to blow him. </p><p>Jean's hand caressed his temple with a gentle, guiding pressure, avoiding the blonde bun bunched on the crown. A proper rhythm had not yet been set, but Jean's arduous, heavy breathing accompanying the rising urge to be buried within Armin's sucking mouth and throat told him he wasn't going to last long. Quickly inhaling a sharp breath at a particularly hard suck, Jean's eyes shut at the sensation before becoming overwhelmed more after Armin giggled. A sigh of dissatisfaction or relief - Jean didn't know anymore - released as Armin pulled back. Armin slid his hands around Jean's lubricated tip to atone for taking a small break. </p><p>But, shit, the pure lust in Armin's eyes lovingly pierced Jean through his heart. </p><p>"Y'know, with you looking so fuckable, you won't have to put much effort into making me cum," he remarked softly. </p><p>"There's no rush, it's fine." Armin's hands worked absolute wonders around Jean's cock which already drew steady, panting breaths from Jean. Seemingly sick of depriving himself, Armin dragged his tongue from base to tip. A few hard, determined sucks forced a shudder from Jean and a firmer grip on Armin's hair - this only fuelled his boyfriend on more. Armin's pupils practically morphed into hearts, unleashing the cock-hungry part of his psyche only Jean witnessed, upon tasting the thin trail of precum Jean began to leak.</p><p>"But...mm, Armin..." Jean sighed unconvincingly, head rolling onto his shoulder lazily. Armin's mouth felt extraordinarily heavenly. </p><p>"What?" The blonde dragged his hazy, mesmerising eyes up to Jean. "Don't you want to cum in my mouth?"</p><p>The question actually forced Jean's bottom lip to quiver ever so slightly at his unchanged, acute expression. Jean empathetically understood how Armin felt when he had mercilessly teased him in the past in order to sexually break him in and make him beg. When Jean was unable to formulate a pride-filled response, Armin grinned, delightfully smug as can be, and returned to his ministrations. </p><p>That little fucker; Jean would <em>definitely </em>exact revenge on Armin later. </p><p>Instead of prolonging his leisurely movements, Armin's lips latched firmly around him and began to move his head back and forth. Jean gritted his teeth with every movement that enveloped, squeezed and sucked his cock within Armin's wet mouth. Any part of Jean's shaft that couldn't be swallowed by Armin was attended to by his hot practised hands. Differing frictions smothering his sensitive skin drove him absolutely fucking crazy. Not to mention how <em>enthusiastic </em>Armin appeared when an impulsive, rough hand clutched the back of his neck in an effort to be taken deeper. Jean's panting breaths filled every corner of the room, mingling with the wet sucking from Armin's mouth. </p><p>It was an entirely animalistic gesture of dominance Armin craved, no matter how much air he was denied. Armin's fingers dug into Jean's tense thighs in an attempted to stay grounded as his head tilted back by a fistful of hair - entirely in Jean's control. Dizzily through blurry, unfocused eyes, Armin settled his aroused gaze on Jean's flushed prurient face, expecting and accepting the unbridled buck of Jean's hips begging to be let back into his lubricated mouth. Armin's outstretch tongue received the slippery glans from the tip of his tongue until hitting the roof of his mouth. It was then Jean relinquished his momentary control with a deep, guttural moan when Armin inundated his cock deep into his mouth. </p><p>With his salivating mouth, Armin continued to bob his head back and forth, maintaining a majority of his focus on the glans and tasting everything Jean had to offer with his greedy tongue. Every moan, or sigh, or impulsive jerk of Jean's hips acted as encouragement, like the praise Jean supplied was as gratifyingly necessary for his living as oxygen. </p><p>Jean's hand stroked Armin's hair in a complementary fashion, gripping the pale blue bed sheets tensely in his other fist. It proved difficult for Jean to remain dominant while allowing Armin reign, especially when he continued to melt within Armin's wet heat. Truthfully, Armin <em>adored</em> watching his usually vocally reserved, usually stern and mildly virulent boyfriend lose composure with hot, uttered swears or quiet, uncontrolled moans, eliciting an aching throb between his legs. And, with a mutter of Armin's name, Jean's hand fell from his head in favour of gripping his bedsheets as he succumbed to the pressure slowly building inside of him. </p><p>To diligently reward Jean, Armin slowly pulled his head back until his glans remained trapped in the tight, siphoning confines of his mouth. Jean's shaft remained neglected for a fraction of a cold, disappointing second before his hands tightly wrapped around him to combine hand motions and sucking centred around Jean's most sensitive parts. </p><p>"<em>Fuck</em>, that's good..." Jean's fevered praise forced him to work even harder, and in turn, was rewarded with another lusty moan. </p><p>Simply appreciating how good Armin was making his lover feel through voice and body filled him with rare confidence; of <em>course,</em> Armin was pleasing Jean through the act he craved every single day. The way Armin conducted himself in such a personal, such a loving and attentive way continually left Jean in awe of him. Jean's gaze remained fixed on the blonde head between his legs, eyes closed to allow for perfect concentration. Those blue eyes of his rarely opened during oral, or even during sex, and only selflessly displaying his foggy, swimmy eyes to take a break and relax his jaw, or if Jean requested in the heat of the moment where Armin could do nothing <em>but</em> obey him. </p><p>Jean's breathing grew heavier, chest rising and falling with greater movements and intensity with each passing minute. Like he initially promised, Jean knew he wasn't going to last much longer with Armin behaving like he was attempting to swallow him whole. His toes curled and buried themselves into the carpet for some semblance of grounded sanity and the strength to hold on for that second longer. Armin tasted the familiar salty precum steadily overflow and coat the entirety of his mouth and tongue, thick brown eyebrows furrowing as he increased the intense sucking. </p><p>"Hah...I'm cumming," Jean warned, panting harder when Armin refused to back off...not that he wanted him to. Jean sunk his teeth into his bottom lip, unable to suppress the quiet, but euphoric, groan of Armin's name as he was made to cum with his mouth. </p><p>Upon feeling the sudden swell and rhythmic twitches on his tongue and around his lips, Armin felt the sultry heat and bitter thickness release into his mouth. A blush prickled along his skin and down his chest when Jean's cum slid down his throat without giving him a proper chance to taste him. Armin concentrated more intense sucking around the tip, tongue flicking and digging into the slit just to greedily taste a single drop like it was it his last available chance. </p><p>Slack-jawed and totally relaxed, Jean panted as he practically buckled underneath Armin's purposeful sucks. A delighted moan vibrated along the entire length of his organ, reaching into his stomach and abdomen, and filled him with warmth for Armin. Jean didn't need to be confronted with the entirety of his melty expression in plain sight to know Armin adored how he tasted, and that he'd received fulfilment from his hard work. Only then did Armin switch to tender movements as Jean became spent and flaccid, actually <em>enjoying</em> the way his softened cock felt along his tongue. </p><p>Though Armin's gentler motions still felt incredible, Jean had begun to feel over-sensitive after a while and weakly stroked the side of his head to signal him to stop. Only then did Armin slow down and release Jean's cock from his mouth's prison and left the organ completely clean and sucked dry. Jean watched his rosy blushing cheeks, slick and red lips from sucking and ruined lip gloss, and the love-struck, aroused countenance evident in his shiny cyan eyes combined with each other to form Armin's proud, breathless expression staring up at Jean. </p><p>A small drop of milky cum slowly dripped down the corner of Armin's mouth prompting Jean to wipe it with his thumb. It wouldn't go to waste, however, as Jean tapped on Armin's bottom lip twice to purvey a chance to finish his job properly. Obediently, Armin's tongue languidly dragged across the tip of his thumb before guiding the digit into his mouth for three beholden, hard sucks for good measure. Armin didn't break eye contact <em>once</em>, and it truly made Jean's composure weak. Jean couldn't help but pleasantly sigh at how concupiscent his lover appeared while eagerly lapping up the last delicious drop of his cum. </p><p>"Geez, you're messy," Jean commented with a crooked grin, guiding Armin into a taller kneeling position from the hands delicately cupping his face. Eye contact was fleetingly severed by Jean's eyes casting towards his lips, pondering how his cum and Armin's messy strawberry lip gloss would taste mingled together. </p><p>"That's what makes it so hot, though," Armin sighed over Jean's mouth just before the taller boy leaned down to kiss him. </p><p>At this point, Armin was willing and ready to relinquish the control he held in favour of enabling Jean to explore him as though he were new territory, so he happily allowed himself to be pushed backwards onto the bed, Jean's legs. Jean's hands pawed at his body in millions of different places - some ticklish places causing Armin to automatically giggle within the kiss, other more sensitive places twisting and tightened Armin's already anxious stomach with anticipation. Then slowly, too slowly, Jean's fingers glided along his stomach with little pressure and enjoyed how Armin reacted with a confused quiver. </p><p>Jean purposely tickled Armin occasionally to experience the push and pull his body provided once he maintained a firm, pleasurable touch. Kisses trailed from Armin's mouth down to his neck to hide Jean's devilish grin once he experienced the desperate, endeavoured curve of Armin's spine wanting his whole body continuously molested by his hands. Feeling like he was being preyed upon by Jean's hands, Armin's desire bubbled and threatened to overflow the closer they grew to his lace bralette. Fabric gradually accumulated over the back of Jean's hands, sneakily keeping them from Armin's sight, until Armin's neck possessed the burden of the pile and allowed Jean's hands to roam free. </p><p>"Can I take it off?" His request was delivered in a mumble. Fondling with great intent, Jean's hands slid back down and splayed over the expansion of Armin's chest and rib cage. Armin's body arched ever so slightly to follow each motion, mouth releasing soft pants and sighs; and those breathy sounds were enough to qualify Jean for addiction rehabilitation. It didn't matter how sexy Armin's blue bedroom eyes gazed up at Jean from underneath him, or his quickened breathing hotly tickled his skin, Jean craved his entranced consent straight from Armin's lips. </p><p>"Please..." Armin exhaled, almost sounding like an erotic beg. Noting his hungry, longing gaze attached to his hands waiting on standby under the fabric, Jean wasted no time in granting his wish. One hand remained against Armin as the other guided the dress over Armin's head and arms only to be tossed on the floor in an uncaring, dismissive manner. After all, if it wasn't on Armin's body, Jean couldn't care less about it. </p><p>"I cannot believe you actually went and bought these..." Jean murmured, still thoroughly impressed with Armin's nerve. Armin's trembling fingers dug into Jean's forearms when the brunette finally traced over the lace. Every squeeze, grope, or touch ignited aching arousal in his hollow chest that obtested to be filled. </p><p>"M-Maybe I'll take you with me next time," Armin offered, voice breathy as Jean's eyes sparkled, wondering what colour or style to ravish him in for next time. </p><p>The initial trip to the lingerie store left a lot to be desired. Due to Armin's combined stress of praying nobody he or Mikasa was friendly with noticed them, disguising his masculinity under feminine clothing and a high pitched, squeaky voice, and handing Mikasa's rare excitement utilising this opportunity to dress him in girlish attire (while helplessly barring her from entering the dressing room <em>while</em> he was experimenting with different underwear), the whole experience left him exhausted. Though Armin swooned with every flicker of Jean's wandering eyes along his body, he was sufficiently rewarded, and perhaps having Jean accompany him be better. </p><p>"I'd love to see you in something black," Jean commented, words spoken into his skin as he peppered soft, scrupulous kisses around the area of the bralette. Barely touching Armin's more sensitive areas, particularly the hardened nipples Jean's index fingers discovered and barely stroked over the fabric, succeeded in raising his frustration. From all the teasing Armin forced him to endure, Jean was finally getting his well-deserved revenge. </p><p>"Mm, sure, whatever you want," Armin granted. His blush grew redder as Jean's pleasantly noted his acceptance, heart palpitating harder in his chest. </p><p>"Awesome," Jean drawled, ending his word with a lingering kiss over the soft lace bralette's left cup. Every kiss slowly burned with a greater, prolonged intensity that left Armin simultaneously frustrated beyond belief and trembling because he was so turned on. The lace became mildly damp, stained a darker blue, and clung to Armin's skin in a malleable manner. While somewhat masochistically keeping himself from seeing Armin's body, Jean loved every second he deliberately deprived Armin, especially when he attempted to hurry him along in his own polite, tactful yet urgent conduct. </p><p>Releasing Jean's forearms to momentarily attempt to unclasp the plastic hook in front of the bralette, Armin proved unsuccessful as his disabled dexterity rendered his fiddling clumsy. "You can unhook it here to take it off," Armin demonstrated, voice airy, though his suggestion sounded more like a request. </p><p>Jean ignored his advice, however, and instead swatted Armin's hands out of the way to effortlessly push the bralette up and expose his peachy pink nipples. Taking the article off would waste Armin's effort in wearing it for him, so Jean relished the experience for as long as he was able to. Jean dragged his flattened tongue up his right nipple in a torturously slow stroke to cover as much sensitive skin as he physically could, though it was enough for Armin to experience a fulfilling warmth spread throughout his chest and release an encouraging sigh. Armin's fingers gratefully grasped Jean's shoulder then wrist when his thumb caressed his left nipple with leisurely, deliberate strokes. </p><p>Armin's ardent gaze remained fixed on Jean's thumb stimulating him and toying with him like he owned his body. Jean truly rendered him overwhelmed, partially struggling to breathe as to not disturb his mouth roaming on his skin. As amazing as Jean's bare tongue felt, what really drew a shudder, a squirm, or whatever reaction Jean desired to draw from him was his enthusiastic sucking as though Armin's skin were a stubborn candy unable to dissolve under his tongue's ministrations. </p><p>Something that never ceased to surprise Armin was just how gently Jean treated him. Jean's outward appearance exuded toughness with his hard front, demonstrated by his characteristic grumpy expression that barely wavered and only intensified. Each flicker of Jean's enjoyably slippery tongue served to tighten Armin's grip on his flesh and shirt, biting his bottom lip as Jean's sucking mouth unlatched from him. Jean didn't allow the subtle longing to encapsulate within his chest before capturing the redbud between his teeth in a careful hold, feeling somewhat impish. The slight ticklish sensation evoked playful giggling from Armin before sucking his nipple once more to refocus his attention. </p><p>Jean treated each and every part of Armin's body with such passionate delicacy that he had no choice but to soften and mollify underneath him. Kisses trailed across the centre of Armin's chest and pectorals until Jean's mouth brushed his left nipple. Only this time, before Jean lavishes equal attention onto the opposite side of his chest, the softened tip of his tongue traced thick, wet circles around the areola, eyes closed to heighten and savour the taste and texture of Armin's skin, before relenting and used his hot mouth on him again. </p><p>"Hm, that feels nice..." Armin sighed with delight, particularly when Jean took advantage of the slick saliva leftover to glide his thumb along with his previous nipple. His head grew fuzzier, almost fluffier, the longer that Jean teased his chest.</p><p>"Mhm..." Jean hummed, lips buzzing against his skin. Affirming comments that Armin readily showered upon him simultaneously stroked his ego and assured himself that he was pleasing his lover. Though Jean couldn't remain satiated with just the feeling of Armin's skin under his tongue and lips, each time his eyes opened, they automatically gravitated to the blue lacy bralette bunched upon his chest. </p><p>"Do you like it on or off better?" Armin questioned as Jean's fingers paused to hesitantly linger over the clasp. The answer wasn't unknown to him; of course, he was teasing the obviously flustered and indecisive Jean. While he became unguarded to Jean's mercy at the thought of his own nakedness while Jean remained clothed, Armin was captivated by the animalistic assumption that Jean's impatience disallowed him from removing his own clothes after settling his raptorial gaze on Armin. </p><p>"I can't decide," Jean sighed wistfully, like a myriad of choices were available to him. Jean's desirable ambiguity lasted for less than a single second while watching his body. Coaxing Armin's chest to rise and fall with heavier breaths with simple, sensitive touches in the right areas was too tantalising to sacrifice an alluring lace covering. </p><p>"Take it off, then." Armin's murmured his breathy suggestion, palms flush against Jean's cheeks as he tilted his head up momentarily from his chest. </p><p>"On second thoughts, I'll probably keep them on since they look so, so sexy on you," he ultimately decided against Armin's alternative presumption, dropping his head to rest his forehead against his warm chest momentarily before continuing to kiss the skin. </p><p>Armin's fingers dragged themselves from their entanglement in Jean's shirt to nest themselves in his hair while he slowly retraced his trail of kisses back up to Armin's lips as though he were guiding him. Hasty, heavy breaths escaped him during their kisses, mindlessly wondering how Jean's searing tongue managed to burn his mouth at an even higher temperature than usual. Though every fibre inside of him screamed to remain flirtatiously modest, Armin relented to meekly grind his hips against Jean's thigh (that he so graciously supplied between his legs) like the horny teenager he was. The fugacious relief from tension felt wholly inexorable to Armin as he couldn't help but moan softly in Jean's mouth. </p><p>Slinging his arms so languidly around Jean's neck, Armin took advantage of his position and used Jean's body knowing it would drive the taller boy crazy. Jean's hand migrated to sit at Armin's hip, palm smoothly tickled by the lacy fabric underneath, and worked with his body's gentle, undulating movements below him. Armin's tongue messily slid along Jean's with every grind of his hips and embraced his breathtaking display as wanton; in all sense of the word. Armin's eyes opened as hypnotically compelling as anybody begging to be touched, but all his words were stolen by Jean's kisses. </p><p>Though, as Armin felt his lips contort into a devilish smirk of acknowledgement, he realised Jean wasn't normally as obtuse as he projected today. In fact, Jean was familiarly acquainted with his body and needs on a regular basis. </p><p>That absolute bastard; he was <em>so</em> doing this on purpose. </p><p>"Don't worry, I'll take it off just enough to touch you properly," Jean quietly reassured his titillated boyfriend, breathy words cascading across his red kissed lips, forcing his toes to curl within his white, cotton socks with belated excitement. </p><p>Jean's pleasantly tepid hand splayed across Armin's smooth belly, heat permeating through his flesh and spreading through his insides. Each slow second that Jean's hand ventured downwards until the tips of his fingers brushed the elastic waistband forced Armin to drink in the body tensing, unbearable anticipation that had Armin so unfocused he couldn't kiss Jean any longer. Once Jean <em>finally</em> penetrated the fabric, Armin couldn't halt the shuddering sigh that escaped his throat, eyes locked on the gentle movements occurring inside the panties. </p><p>"O-Oh..." Armin's legs spread wider to accommodate Jean's hand between his legs, unsure if his breathing or rapid heartbeat were louder in his relatively quiet room. </p><p>Smothering his grinning mouth into Armin's temple, Jean took advantage of Armin's kittenish willingness to tease him further. No fingers or Jean's palm properly encompassed Armin's cock but instead rubbed and caressed him with a flat relaxed hand and steady sedated strokes along the shaft. Watching the lacy fabric contort by his hand's movements without observing his conscious actions couldn't help but turn Jean on, and coupled with Armin's laborious breathing and tense trembling thighs, filled him with gratification that was so mischievous, so dirty as though they must keep their intimacy secretive. </p><p>Jean swore he'd properly pay Armin back for teasing him, but his plan faltered upon witnessing just how breathlessly stunning Armin appeared lying below him, eyes vividly blue, hazily half-lidded, and gazing endless adoration to Jean above him. The illusion was ruined when Jean kissed him, cupping his hot, flushed cheek in his palm. Adhering to his promise, Jean didn't remove the panties entirely but pulled the right leg opening wider to free his cock. </p><p>Armin gently bit his bottom lip as he watched a warm, translucent drop of precum slid down his shaft, heart lurching when Jean's thumb suddenly brushed against him in an effort to stop the drop in its tracks. The simple touch involuntarily tightened his muscles briefly before relaxing euphorically as Jean's thumb retraced the wet path back up to its source on the already glistening glans and consequently made Armin leak even more. Just sliding the underbelly of Jean's thumb across him produced a thick viscous chain from Armin to Jean as if begging him not to pull his hand away. And judging by the slight smile on Jean's mouth, he was immensely pleased to witness Armin's reactions to him. </p><p>"Mh, baby, you're already wet..." Jean commented with a cheeky, lascivious grin. </p><p>"I couldn't help it," Armin mumbled. Internally, he became utterly mortified by Jean's choice of words. The gentle, teasing pressure Jean's thumb applied against him only intensified Armin's frustrations. Technique and constraint weren't important in this moment because Armin would give anything to actuate that ornery thumb of Jean's. </p><p>"Good; 'cause I love it. You're so dirty, and it's so unbelievably hot," the brunette promised, finally wrapping his fingers around Armin's length with the indefectible, squeezing grip Armin adored so much and slid his thickly lubricious thumb across his sensitive glans. The touch rendered him almost <em>too</em> sensitive as the unbearable heat burned him in the small area Jean stimulated. Nonetheless, Armin still felt amazing, especially when he countered by greedily rocking his hips to attempt to have Jean's hand touch every part of him at once. </p><p>"I was thinking about how much you'd like me wearing this," he breathlessly disclosed, shyly biting the tip of his pointer finger. The sexy intensity Jean displayed was sometimes too much to handle...but Armin never complained. </p><p>"I like you in whatever, but the panties are definitely an added bonus." Jean's unoccupied hand was placed on Armin's inner thigh, curved fingers pressed flush against his smooth pale, but hotly torrid, inner thigh. The tenseness of Armin's muscles became exposed under Jean's palm - they only grew more unyielding when Jean stroked along his thigh and his cock. </p><p>"Mm, that makes me happy," Armin sighed while grinning up at Jean. </p><p>"I'll make you even happier..." The proposal Jean posed rapidly increased Armin's heartbeat like an unstable drum beat pounding directing against his ears and obscured his hearing. Of course, Jean didn't miss the eager, enraptured reddening of his cheeks. "You'd like that?"</p><p>"Uh-huh!" Armin's confirmation almost came out as a moan, feeling a little more excited and overwhelmed when Jean began to kiss a path down his body. Jean's hand never once faltered, even to momentarily halt his mouth to nibble and suck at sensitive areas on Armin's body. When Armin's desperate fingers raked through his skull, Jean only became increasingly incorrigible. </p><p>Jean removed his hand from Armin's cock, diligently sucking his fingers to rid the digits of Armin's precum. He never broke eye contact with Armin once who's face blushed darker shades of red the longer Jean maintained his unwavering gaze. How <em>mortifying</em>, but oh so<em> sexy</em> simultaneously. Trailed kisses continued their languid, however, driven trajectory along the dip of Armin's waist joined with his hip. Armin assumed he would appear more flustered than Jean, but witnessing Jean's flushed face and emaciated state, Armin had definitely been proven wrong. </p><p>Bringing Armin's legs together to the side, Jean dragged his eyes up to meet the blonde's own dazed expression. "Can I turn you over, Armin?" He muttered against Armin's hip as he slid his hand between Armin and the bed, impatiently craving his approval. </p><p>"...okay," Armin managed to reply. From the intense glare of Jean's brown eyes, the rest of his face obscured by his lower body, Armin's pounding heart in his throat almost rendered him completely and utterly mute. Armin easily rolled onto his stomach, smothering his lewd smile into the pillow when Jean immediately groped his ass. The vulnerable position left Armin feeling a lack of control over his own body, barely able to contain his bated, panting breath. </p><p>Jean tugged on the edge of the panties to expose his backside more, unable to keep his eyes steady when he had free access to visually molest Armin's body. With a wolfish lick of his lips, Jean felt himself excitedly salivating. Armin's profile caught his eye as he cutely peeked over his left shoulder in order to watch Jean - whether it be his face and facial expressions, his hands, or lecherously express what he wanted through a famished expression. Jean loved how his blush only intensified when Armin noticed his gaze had been caught by the brunette only to nuzzle his cheek further into the pillow. Armin's single blue eye didn't dare tear away from Jean, happily receiving a cheeky, complacent grin before Jean ran his flattened tongue up Armin's hole; all in one fluid motion. </p><p>The unexpected slimy, but oh so pleasant, sensation against Armin forced an ardent moan to be pulled from his throat, penetrating deep within the soft pillow. To Jean, nothing filled him with more mawkish delight than unwinding Armin with solely his mouth and tongue; than feeling those begging, desperate hips tremble beneath his fingers as Armin arched into his touch. </p><p>Every long lick against his sphincter relaxed Armin's muscles more and more, the heat from Jean's mouth and tongue driving him insane. Jean's hands firmly against him, groping and kneading his flesh from his ass down to his thighs, ignited a heavier throbbing between his legs and deep inside him. Armin coyly bit his lip as he craned his neck to watch Jean over his shoulder as Jean's tongue prodded him and swirled around him, threatening to reach deep inside of him. </p><p>"Mm, that feels <em>way</em> too good," Armin sighed, biting his bottom lip harder with a squeak as Jean's tongue finally slid inside of him, wet muscle fully intent on spreading and softening his tight muscles. </p><p>Jean's hands forcibly spread his legs wider, as far as Armin's hips would allow them to be extended, to reach deeper inside of Armin. Just when Armin thought Jean couldn't make him feel any better than he already was, Jean's fingers massaged his leaking glans, causing his knees and hips to almost buckling against the bed. Feeling the tongue eventually retract from him, Armin was unable to hold back the needy moan when Jean's previously rougher actions calmed through clement kisses and dutiful licking around his twitching muscles. Each of Armin's moans was accompanied with a shiver, each panting breath subtly rocked his body back and forth - Jean lovingly savoured every second until he reached his limit. </p><p>"Fuck, Armin," Jean breathed heavily as he pulled away, glancing up at his lusty, watchful eye. "Can you grab-"</p><p>"-yeah, on it," Armin agreed before Jean could finish his sentence; his thoughts became apparent the second his plea caressed his eardrums. The very top drawer of Armin's wooden bedside table hid a small bottle of lubrication gel and condoms, though the latter would be unnecessary for today. Armin reached into the drawer, which was difficult to accomplish while Jean's face remained buried in his ass, underneath bundles of socks and a book (mainly to deter Eren or his grandfather snooping) to grasp the three-quarters empty bottle of lube. Glancing behind him once more, Armin easily tossed the bottle over his shoulder. Jean simply opened his fist and easily caught the bottle like it was magnetized to him; he barely opened his eyes, too.</p><p>"Thank you," Jean acknowledged, popping the plastic lid open. Something about the situation humoured Armin - so much so he began to giggle softly, muffled into the pillow. </p><p>"Nice catch," Armin chuckled facetiously, voice barely audible from the pillow. </p><p>"Mm, nice throw," Jean complimented back with a smooth smile. </p><p>Armin became entranced and distracted by his lover's face until two newly slickened fingers glided along his hole and regained his focus, namely Jean's middle finger; the digit's tip tantalisingly osculated Armin a couple of times before sliding inside of him. To Armin, the burning wet skin against dry skin fiction felt <em>unbelievably</em> intense from the first contact, especially all the way deep inside of him. </p><p>Not taking advantage of the endless afternoon ahead of them, enabling Jean to act leisurely, Jean added his index finger along with his middle inside of Armin and became delighted upon hearing his encouraging mewl. Everywhere on Armin's body suffered weakness purely from Jean's fingers. A little unconscious strength stirred once Jean smothered the spot inside him that forced his toes to curl like Armin was attempting to strangle something between their joints, panting heavily from the welcomed violation. Armin didn't know whether to offer counter thrusts that would please Jean or to allow himself to be fucked by every single inch of Jean's fingers. </p><p>Ultimately, Armin's flustered mind couldn't conjure a sound decision. He violently bit into the pillow-like he had an oral fixation, muscles tightening around Jean's finger as if attempting to cut his blood circulation off when Jean applied more and more of the deep pressure. Despite his rigid shoulders and breathy moans, Jean could practically hear Armin's eyes roll to the back of his head each time his crooked finger sensually <em>dragged</em> along Armin's prostate.</p><p>"Ooh, <em>God</em>," he gasped out, taut fingers threading and physically pushing the sheets away to combat how vehemently powerful the intensity felt. Armin's muscles instinctually squeezed around Jean's fingers, desperately cajoling him to halt the indolent movement, and instead remain inside him. The pressure, accompanied with the feline-like arch of Armin's back, around Jean's knuckles prompted a droll smile to form on his lips. </p><p>"Good?" Jean's fingers thrust at a lazy, regulated pace. It was always refreshing watching Armin become unleashed, though he maintained a little of his reserved nature by hiding in the pillow he clutched. Regardless, exploiting Armin's sensitivity deep within him never failed to achieve the begs and moans Jean so desired.</p><p>"There!" Armin pleaded when Jean's fingers sheathed themselves inside of him, nodding wildly into the pillow. "I love when you touch me there!"</p><p>Jean kindly decided to indulge him. Armin's hot breath permeated against the pillow, succeeding in reddening his flushed face that was already beginning to break out in a light sweat. Nothing surpassed direct contact on his sweet spot - a feat that Jean quickly memorised and continued to improve every single time they were intimate. The downstroke of Jean's fingers seemed to almost sink into the softened area of Armin's body and threatened to merge with his flesh. But Armin couldn't care less as long as his touch continued to feel wonderful inside of him.</p><p>As much as Jean loved watching just how eager and shameless Armin was becoming just by his fingers, he was dying to move along. Jean's fingers stopped their pulsating strokes and instead contained constant contact against Armin's prostate in circular massaging movements. </p><p>"Ready to move on?" Jean questioned rather impatiently. </p><p>"Definitely. At this point, y-you're just teasing me," Armin airily chuckled, lifting himself up on his hands to glance over his shoulder. In response, Jean flexed his fingers firmly to deliver a few asperous rubs on his prostate just to witness him tremble and crumble back into the pillow. </p><p>"Alright, I'll move on," Jean agreed with apparent amusement. He slowly expelled his fingers from Armin, conscious of the oversensitivity it brought him and removed his shirt to join the long-forgotten dress on the floor. Patiently, Armin watched Jean's movements with a laggard eye from between his spread legs, gaze becoming hazier (and, admittedly, a little envious) when Jean's hand spread a generous amount of lube over his cock. Jean's pants hung below his hips which enabled Armin to feel just how warm his flesh felt eagerly pressing against Armin in preparation. Armin bit his lip to contain a salacious smile when Jean's cock slid against his skin, addicted to its slick weight. </p><p>Armin recognised each and every anatomical part of Jean's cock; first, the bottom of his smooth shaft caressed his hole, followed by the elevated contour of the side of his glans, daringly igniting excitable nerves in the pit of Armin's stomach. Finally, the tip of Jean's cock aligned with Armin like an arrow pierced into a bullseye. </p><p>"Ready?" Jean quietly clarified. His eyes remained focused on the back of Armin's blonde head, awaiting his consent. </p><p>"Mhm," Armin hummed nodded in affirmative response.</p><p>Though Armin's heart throbbed in his chest, the organ desisted the moment Jean penetrated him, spreading his tight muscles to welcome him. The act quite literally took his breath away aside from a tiny, sharp gasp sounding from Jean's glans's intrusion - to Armin, the initial insertion was always the worst part, no matter how delicate Jean treated him. But once the tip of Jean's snuggly fit inside, it unlocked a desperate switch and morphed him into a heavily panting, utterly shameless cock-hungry state. Jean gritted his teeth at how tight his boyfriend's insides squeezed around him, greedily sucking every part of him. Unable to stop himself, Jean allowed his hips to react with momentary impatience and completely sheath himself inside of Armin. </p><p>Breathing a shuddering sigh of relief, Armin arched his hips back in order to fill himself as far as Jean could fill him. "You okay?" Jean questioned, tone and breath lacking and dyspneic. His guiding, supportive hands drifted along Armin's hips up to his sides, goosebumps rising underneath his palms. </p><p>"Y...Yeah," Armin replied softly, his own voice adopting a famished edge; a tone that Jean understood as Armin politely urging him along. </p><p>Jean slowly pulled his hips backwards until he was halfway out of Armin's body. Whether the movement was unconscious or not, Jean always admired how Armin's body clung to him so erotically before thrusting back inside of him, knowing Armin would feel the pressure in the base of his stomach. Armin had craved this from the moment Jean had walked through his door and he couldn't say a single word other than slatternly panting, jaw sluggishly hung open to freely release any pleasured noises that arose from his throat. Jean wasn't able to see his face, though, from his body language, he imagined Armin completely locked and encompassed in bliss. </p><p>Armin's head hung between his shoulders watching his body rock with each and every one of Jean's slow, deep thrusts. A sharp jolt of pleasure sparked through Armin the longer he watched, but at this point, he couldn't help it; Armin had relinquished control of his body to Jean a long while ago, and he loved it. The small break between fingering and fucking wasn't helping extinguish or ward off Armin's impending orgasm either. Jean's cock assaulted, squashed - hell, practically inundated - Armin's prostate with a sense of magnified arrogance that its owner often exuded. </p><p>Armin could count the total amount of Jean's thrusts up to the current moment on his two hands, yet he was already so, so close to cumming. His own cock was leaking terribly between his legs as a testament to how incredible Jean was making his body feel, trembling hips and thighs transforming to rigid, tense states.</p><p>"I'm already cumming..." Armin moaned, fisting the sheets tighter to allow himself better leverage and thrust back against Jean. Never failing to perfectly replicate and receive Jean's movements gradually built up searing hot pressure in his abdomen. </p><p>"But I've barely even started yet, baby," Jean lovingly sighed back, however, his voice displayed anything <em>but</em> displeasure at Armin's quickly dishevelled, sensitive state. "I'd love to see you cum for me, though..."</p><p>The filthy, sexy words Jean uttered like a second language plunged Armin's heart in a straight trajectory for his throat. Armin knew his pallid skin would crimson with a warm flush only to grow hotter and more unbearable every second. His focus remained on the fullness Jean provided, his subtle susurrations behind Armin to instead attend to his lover, and Armin's own ragged breathing against the sheets. Mindlessly, Armin's carnal, primal instincts instructed him to behave unlike himself; a once extensive vocabulary abandoned Armin with nothing more than low, gluttonous moans of how good he was feeling. Jean gripped his hips tighter to maintain control after Armin's body uncontrollably shivered and bucked back against him, finally succumbing to orgasm. </p><p>The sharp, precipitous swear Jean muttered went unnoticed by Armin. All sounds penetrating his ears mingled with his blood rushing through his body at lightning-fast speed, aside from his own wanton, uncontrolled noises. Shit, Armin felt utterly <em>heavenly</em> tensing and contracting around his cock like a warm, undulating wave targeting him from all directions. Jean <em>swore</em> if some ungodly act of fate struck him down at this moment, he'd die immensely proud and satisfied. In Jean's mind, nothing was more gorgeous or rewarding than making Armin cum and rendering that busy brain blank for a few passionate seconds or perhaps consumed by nothing other than favourable thoughts for the brunette. </p><p>Armin longed to prolong Jean's deep thrusts that drove his oddly susceptible body crazy that afternoon, but over-sensitivity caught up with him much too quickly for his liking. Luckily, Jean's thorough understanding of Armin's body language prompted their sexy activity for a brief moment for Armin to catch his breath and reacquaint his body. Hazy from the eroticism exhaustedly depleting all of his senses, Armin's hips and legs betrayed him and forced him to collapse uselessly against the mattress. Jean wasn't offended, but rather amused and charmed from the apparent bliss he affected Armin with. </p><p>"That was great..." Armin's light and airy voice praised with as much energy as he could muster. </p><p>"Hey, I'm not done with you yet!" Cautiously shifting his weight and position to straddle the sides of Armin's hips, Jean  Light-hearted teasing drew a euphoric smile on the blonde's lips to signal that Armin was far from through with Jean. Armin didn't immediately agree to continue (spitefully allowing Jean to stew in his mild frustration) but once his skin prickled with desire under Jean's hands massaging his ass, he <em>himself</em> fell victim to his own teasing administrations. </p><p>"I know," Armin playfully acknowledged, arching his hips up backwards with a tantalising wiggle. No words were necessary for Jean to restlessly comprehend Armin's granted permission and slid back into Armin's softened, slick hole, moulded just for him.</p><p>Jean's body covered and caged Armin's being underneath him, leaning over Armin to kiss him with tender, regenerative movements. The brief glimpse at Armin's flushed face revealed black smudged mascara underneath Armin's eyes, along with the faint pink lip gloss stain smeared over his lips and chin. Jean never expected to see messy makeup on Armin's face, but that didn't stop him from finding the sight enticing. </p><p>"Mm, love you," Armin murmured sweetly. The pride and reciprocation sparkling in Jean's brown eyes and evident in his grin only solidified Armin's feelings. </p><p>"Love you, too." Jean's reply danced on Armin's lips, meshing back into another kiss. </p><p>Once Armin's neck disallowed him from maintaining the awkward position, Jean delivered an additional ticklish kiss to his ear before burying his face into Armin's shoulder. This position granted Jean an addictive, suffocating tightness inside of Armin, reaching deeper inside of him with every hip movement. Every fluttering pant Armin muffled into the pillow was now equally shared with Jean when one or both of them wanted to kiss, every throb of Armin's quick pulse on his neck was something Jean could feel with every kiss peppered onto the skin. </p><p>The security and sweetness Jean gladly provided satisfied Armin for a brief moment, but he desired to be roughly fucked with the prowess that Jean demonstrated each and every time. Armin's coy expression caught Jean's eye as he kissed a path from left to right across his shoulder blades, adoring how Armin melted under him...although, Jean understood his esurient glance as demonstrated through a smug smirk. Significantly increasing the speed of his thrusts, the thundering slap of Jean's hips against Armin's flesh elicited a harsh gasp from Armin; <em>this</em> is what he'd been craving. </p><p>Autopilot assumed control of Jean's consciousness upon the increase, sense of focus pleasantly growing fluffier and fuzzier by the minute. Armin's internal warmth seeped into his flesh and spread a delicious heat through Jean. The way he continuously fit snugly into Armin over, and over, and over again drove him immensely wild, particularly the tight, grateful squeeze Armin rewarded Jean with each time his cock ground down along his prostate, drove him wild. </p><p>A single hand plastered itself to Armin's side to keep his body stable despite Jean's rough thrusts, otherwise, force and gravity would have pulled Armin away from him, the other braced itself against the mattress next to Armin's face for leverage. Jean could feel how internally taut Armin's core became, but also the almost frantic arch of his body and breath accepting Jean's motions. Although, his own condition unravelled to an uncomposed state as Armin detected his heavy panting and low moans of enjoyment. Longingly gazing over his shoulder when spurts of energy allowed him to, Armin admired the earnest expression of devotion on his handsome face, eyes greedily casting down to his bare abdomen where his muscles contracted with every thrust and breath. </p><p>"Sh...<em>Shit</em>, you're incredible," Armin managed to sigh despite his breathless state, struggling to speak plainly. </p><p>"You get me so hot when you swear," Jean's tenuous growl rumbled deep in the back of his throat. Armin's skin glistened with a thin layer of sweat, a taste that Jean could faintly detect on his tongue without contact. Blonde strands of hair wetly clung to the back of his neck, and if the action didn't interfere with Jean's thrusting, his mouth would've been attached to his neck in a second. Jean's own burning flesh probably didn't compare well, especially considering how unstable Jean's grip on Armin's hip was becoming. </p><p>Jean's core muscles burned and ached, rebelling against the Eros side of his brain that compelled him to continue. As for Armin, the breathless, unstoppable pounding he was subjected to supplied him with anything <em>but</em> time to catch his thoughts or his breath. Obviously, the brunette enjoyed overwhelming him in all senses until Armin's brain turned to mush and immediate thoughts of himself. </p><p>The position also provided Armin with the inability to move much of his body aside from his hips, though with the amount of force Jean supplied behind him enabled an automatic counterthrust. Only Armin's hands remained unfettered from the rest of his body's lack of control - their unyielding grip tightened gradually, threatening to untuck them from underneath the mattress. With the dull throb sparking inside of Armin, he swore Jean aimed to reach as deep as he would physically allow. The imagery elicited a pleasant shiver, and at this point, Armin wouldn't be surprised if his irises morphed into hearts as pure thoughts of sex ran without command through his mind. </p><p>As time passed on, the sheets clung to their sweaty limbs. The extra source of resistance didn't deter Jean in the slightest, especially when Armin was clinging to him so desperately in more ways than one. Between Armin's legs, however, the cloth stained tepid, sticky, and slick from the steady overflow of precum, which smoothed the rough friction. The angle of Jean's thrusts, which drove Armin closer and closer to the brink of ecstasy, only enabled the intense rubbing motion. Although Armin came mere minutes beforehand, he knew he was in grave danger of cumming again soon. </p><p>Small whimpers and moans occasionally escaped from the confines of Armin's pillow pervaded Jean with immense satisfaction. The uninhibited squirming that accompanied Armin's over-sensitive body were difficult to control while sustaining his flow. Every bit of strength Jean possessed was dedicated to capturing, holding, and pinning Armin's quivering hips in a stable position. When a louder, pleased moan fell from Armin's lips, Jean couldn't help but grin from the perceived encouragement Armin rewarded him with. </p><p>Armin grabbed Jean's wrist of the hand stationary next to him, feeling the familiar heat and intensity spark in his abdomen. Communicating Armin's thoughts seemed to be impossible in this state especially with Jean's borderline worshipping mumbles about how phenomenal Armin and his gradually tightening muscles were around him. </p><p>"You feel so, so good right now," Jean sighed, exchanging Armin's grip on his wrist to interlock his fingers over Armin's tense, white knuckles. Armin squeezed him back with all the strength he was able to exert in his fatigued body. </p><p>"Hah..." Armin's dishevelled, flushed expression painted on his face oozed desperation as he glanced over his shoulder. His bottom lip, chewed red raw, presented itself to Jean in a delectable light, and suddenly, Jean desired to kiss and suck his flesh to taste his teeth marks. "You'll make me cum again!"</p><p>"Go ahead; you deserve it," Jean smuttily granted. </p><p>There was something so sexy, so comforting, about Jean's words, striking him as strong as a bullet to his heart - Armin allowed himself to be unequivocally dominated by Jean in every single one of his senses. Reserving himself and holding back was no longer possible, moans increasing in frequency and pitch. This time, Armin didn't confine himself to the pillow in fear of suffocating himself with his own hot breath. Jean's free hand traced its way up through the dip of Armin's spine, applying gratifying pressure on sensitive spots with his fingers solely to make Armin twitch. </p><p>One last act of urgent yearning encountered Armin squeezing his lover with as much compression as he could muster in an attempt to ground himself, but he ended up rocking in a larger stroke with Jean's rapid movements. Armin's legs bent with his feet flexed to staunchly hook around Jean's limbs as though he previously attempted to pull away, a though that Jean would never dream of ratifying. Armin couldn't stop the fluttering of his eyelids, and the subtle widening of his legs. Utilising the pillow, that was now warm from his body heat and subtly damp with his drool, as his lifeline, Armin internally acknowledged (and embraced) his temporary mindlessness while he was cumming. </p><p>The entirety of Armin's frozen form, so taut and stiff that he swore he'd be covered with bruises the next day, erupted in tingles, exacerbated by Jean's incentivising groan and murmured praises that Armin found impossible to decipher over his own heavy breathing. Thankfully, Jean barely exerted much more strength to continue, and instead considerably slowed to alternate to a deeper, slow pace and eventually halting to a complete stop to finally allow Armin the time to recuperate and catch his breath, stealing the opportunity to finally taste Armin's neck and the rapid pulse firing underneath his skin.</p><p>The pulse in Armin's neck mimicked the throbbing in his temples; it brought him no pain, but rather physically denoted his weakened state as Armin wholeheartedly relaxed for a brief moment. Jean's undivided ravishing attention gently coaxed Armin from his pheromone drunken, orgasm blissed state. Tenderly assisted by Jean, Armin's first free movement involved twisting his body and his fingers through Jean's hair to kiss him slowly, who in turn cupped and caressed different parts of his face and body. Jean's satisfaction remained at the forefront of Armin's mind, disallowing a further fluffy debriefing between themselves. </p><p>"Don't stop; keep going," Armin permitted softly in a borderline begging tone. Hazy exhaustion glazed over his blue eyes and flushed features, but regardless, Armin's dedication shone through above all else. Armin's spindly arms locked themselves around Jean's neck to coax his mind and pull his body closer as if their bodies were synecdochical tessellations. Selfless priorities of allowing Armin to recover escaped his mind. Jesus, just encompassing himself Armin's scent while snugly still inside of his body made Jean dizzy. </p><p>"...yeah, okay. Shit..." Jean swallowed thickly upon accepting Armin's proposal, a quiet giggle ghosting along with his ear the moment Jean introduced a steady pace. </p><p>The thought of using Armin's spent body while attentively and lovingly touching Jean - focusing in particular along with the expansion of Jean's back, dragging his fingernails along each shifting muscle - and committed to continuing their kisses, was insanely hot to Jean. The payment? Absolutely nothing; all that Armin required from Jean was the unstoppable thrusting until Jean satisfied himself. </p><p>Jean's hands greedily wandered over Armin's body perfectly placed underneath him. Often following a repetitive route, Jean would begin by travelling up and weaving his fingers through his dishevelled hair, dancing and groping along until exploring Armin's sticky cum-stained thighs and stomach. Regardless of if Jean's fingers remained clean with every trip, Armin managed to capture at least two in the wet confines of his mouth. Part of him, the deeper rational part of his brain, remained self-consciously mortified regarding Armin's willingly wanton vulnerability in front of Jean, but seeing his brown eyes <em>melt</em> with affection triumphed against his own thoughts any day. </p><p>When Jean finally came inside of Armin, smothering his moan against the blonde's shoulder, the attempts of pressing his hips as deep as he could animalistically reach didn't cease as though Jean secretly desired for Armin to swallow him whole. Armin welcomed the foreign warmth with a tranquil sigh. </p><p>"Feeling good?" Armin questioned while leisurely raking his fingers along with Jean's skull, through his hair, from the crown of his head to the nape of his neck. The time when their bodies ruefully parted from each other always brought on an internal coolness to Armin, as though Jean <em>belonged</em> in him. Jean's cum provided a suitable substitute that tepidly painted his passage, even as the milky substance steadily leaked onto the sheets. Jean's eyesight didn't shift from Armin's body <em>once</em>, willingly stuck in a lascivious trance - a spell Armin would always break once his amusement ran out. </p><p>"M-Mhm..."</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>